deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the father of the Simpson family from The Simpsons. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Homer Simpson vs Jeff the Killer * Homer Simpson vs Mordecai & Rigby *Homer Simpson vs Stan Smith *Homer Simpson Vs Patrick *Homer Simpson vs Shrek *Homer Simpson vs Paul Blart * Hank Hill vs Homer Simpson *Lego Dimensions Guest Characters Battle Royale 'Completed Death Battles:' *Big the Cat vs Homer Simpson (Complete) *Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson (Complete) *Homer Simpson vs Ernie the Giant Chicken (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs Homer Simpson (Complete) *Homer Simpson vs Bender (Complete) *Homer vs Peter (Complete) *SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Homer Simpson (Complete) *Homer vs. Cosmo 'Possible Opponents' * Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) Death Battle Info * Age: Somewhere between 40 and 50 * Aliases: Pie Man, Radioactive Homer, 3D Homer, Gold Giant Homer, Lego Homer, Grim Reaper Homer, King Homer, Homerzilla, Blob Homer, Donut Homer * Occupation: Safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Plant * Catchphases: Doh! Woo-hoo! Why you little! Abilities and Weapons * Hand guns * Good at hand to hand combat * Knives * Shotguns * Machine Guns * Crossbows * Shotgun loaded with makeup (Literally) * Hammer * Chainsaw * Axe * Baseball Bat * Miniature Nukes * Bombs * Magic Hammock * Monkey's Paw * Inanimate Carbon Rod * Toaster Time Machine * Awards * Pink Sedan * The Homer Feats * Is one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history * Has saved his hometown of Springfield more than once * Fought Peter Griffin from Family Guy to a standstill * Has been to various places around the world, Heaven, outer space, and even Hell itself * Defeated Mario in a rather brief battle * Won a Grammy and an Academy Award * Was once Mark Hamill's bodyguard * Helped fight off a zombie invasion brought upon by Bart Simpson * Once killed Death itself and became a Grim Reaper for a short time * During his stay in Hell, ate all the donuts in the world without any discomfort https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtEFEdrrXc4 * In Lego Dimensions, teamed up with the likes of Batman, Gandalf, the Ghostbusters, and numerous others to save the Lego multiverse * Reclamed his family's sailboat painting from Robot Chicken Nerd * Can crush a soda can with his belly fat https://youtu.be/eS0tFtNFLvc?t=44s * Caused a nuclear meltdown without using nuclear material https://youtu.be/GNCkCoJcSM0?t=2m7s ** Despite being at point-blank range of the meltdown; Homer shook it off. https://youtu.be/GNCkCoJcSM0?t=2m45s Weaknesses * Despite his durability, can still feel pain and be subject to mortal injury * Intelligence seems to be random and inconsistent * The same could be said about his strength * Is kind of an idiot for the most part * Is pretty lazy * Sometimes has a short temper * Can easily be scared and frightened at times * Excessive self-indulgence * Forms such as Homerzilla and King Homer are virtually unattainable * In his own words, "No beer and TV make Homer go crazy" Trivia Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:US Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Swedish Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Boxers